


Sinful Indulgence

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Hiro Hamada, Boyfriends, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Soft Boys, Steamy, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Yaoi, brothers to boyfriends, everyone is over 18, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even when all this was unfolding, right before Tadashi's eyes...he couldn't help but think...is sin supposed to feel this good?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Sinful Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for considering this! IF YOU DONT LIKE HIDASHI DONT FUCKING READ!!@1

The Universe. Its mighty power

Its evolutionary force ...

... not to be stopped by anyone

In its beauty, yes, this is

a happy place to stay, filled with ...

... harmony and cosmic joy. A freedom

place where men can express themselves

be as when they were born

All of this is because someone cares

because someone looks after us

When we sleep, when we play

When we act natural

This is a movie about those, who risk

life and partners to guarantee living...

... in a wonderful and free universe

This is a movie, about the

gay negroids from outer space

The gay negroids come from the planet

Anus. In the 8th Sun system

Far, far away from here

And they are much, much more intelligent

than any other creature in the Universe

The most fascinating thing about them is

that they, with the help of their super

intelligence, and their highly developed

telepathic system: Braintapping, will

be able to create a world, a society

a perfect world to live in

without the presence of women

A MALE ONLY WORLD

We are in one of the federations' gay

negroid ships. Ringmusculaturus II

Let's take a look at the crew

World Captain B. Dick a strict

well educated leader

Not so friendly and a father figure

for the rest of the crew.

Chief Technician Sgt. Shaved Balls, one

warm kind person

and a damn good space technician

He's been working a long time

together with Captain B. Dick.

And this is Mr Schwul, a German speaking

gay negroid from the area of brown Anus.

who still practices the old gay negroid

religion

A ritual of worshiping human excrements

He's a psychological genius on board,who

saved the ship and its crew many times.

And here's the gay agent ArmInAss.

He just finished Gay Agent School

and is on his first flight in space.

The fifth and last member of the crew is

the data man Doctor D. Ildo

An expert in biology

and in manipulation of other races

and life forms in the universe

A very important person on these

special missions.

We will let them speak for themselves.

\- Captain, we got something

on the radar.

\- What is it?

\- Well sir it's too big to be another

ship or meteor.

\- To me it looks like, like....

\- Like what?

\- Like a Planet.

\- A Planet.

\- Ein Planet.

\- A Planet.

\- A Plonet.

\- Get coordinates Ildo. And give me

a dyacon in five minutes.

\- And Schwul, check the

mental analysis machine.

\- Hail, we will be able to do an ultra

swip over in 25 seconds.

\- Ok everybody, ultra swip over

in 18 seconds.

\- ArmInAss activate tender per sensor

in the transpower system.

\- Ildo?

\- Four, three, two, one

\- Ultra swip over.

\- Ok, chief. I got the dyacon.

\- What we have here is a

planet called Earth.

\- There's life on it and a lot of water.

\- It seems rather primitive.

\- And sir, there's something terrible

going on down there.

\- Take it easy, Ildo. Don't paint

the devil on the wall.

\- But sir, there is, pardon me,

female creatures on the planet.

\- Frauenkreaturen!

\- Female creatures!

\- Female creatures!

\- Female creatures!

\- Ok. Calm down. We got to

check this out.

\- It might be dangerous

but it is our duty.

\- ArmInAss. Put us through

to our planet.

\- I got to talk to the

headquarters. Now.

\- Hello, hello, headquarters.

Come in. Come in.

\- Here's captain B. Dick.

P Code 2940018.

\- On discovery ship

Ringmusculaturus II.

\- Come in, come in.

\- Hello, Captain B. Dick.

\- This is the president of the

federation of intergalactic gay planets

\- What we have here is highly

classified gay material.

\- We haven't dealt with a case of this

magnitude in many years.

\- I just got your dyacon.

\- And our mainframe computer

doesn't respond.

\- I needed to talk to the

council of wise men.

\- And believe it or not, even they

can't give us any useful information

about the strange female creatures.

\- I'm afraid we will have to

get in closer contact.

\- You mean, send a

man down there?

\- Yeah, we have to be sure.

\- But take care, it might

be dangerous.

\- Good luck CBD.

\- Everybody listen.

\- We got to beam somebody down

to get more precise information.

\- Ildo prepare beaming.

\- Sgt Shaved Balls, activate stellar

reference and remove light shield 2.

\- ArmInAss go into the relaxing room,

I wanna talk to you.

\- Yes Sir.

\- Sir, I know, I know you are

going to send me down.

\- But Sir, I'm afraid. I have never seen

a female close hands.

\- Only on pictures, Sir.

\- I know you are afraid ArmInAss.

\- But my son, this is just a

step on the long road

to becoming a real

gay negroid.

\- It started when you father first

gave birth to you.

\- And who knows maybe

after this mission

you will get the sign

of the brown ring.

\- And can truly call

yourself a gay negroid.

\- That's what you've been preparing for

since you went to gay agent school.

\- You really think so Sir?

\- Then I am prepared.

\- And sir thanks for your

nice words.

\- You are such a kind Captain.

\- Nothing to thank for, you know

I got an eye on your ass.

[Computer: Activate, down

beamer transmitter

\- Activated.

\- Heidung f?r da Captain.

\- Ready for down beaming.

\- Hey, can I help you?

\- You look lost.

\- I thought maybe we can spend

some time together.

\- If you know what I mean.

And I think you do.

\- Female, Female!

\- Ildo, put IsArm in

the plasma detector.

\- And keep an eye on him.

\- Schwul get the equipment for

Braintapping.

\- Alles klar f?r Gehirnsanzapfung.

\- Yes, go on.

\- Sgt Shaved Balls put it on

the big asteroid screen.

\- Oh, no, no.

\- Oh no. Holly fellows, what are

they doing down there?

\- This must be this kissing I've

been reading about.

\- This is simply too much.

\- Men, I have decided that we go

down and save this planet.

\- We will not tolerate any oppression

of our male brothers

anywhere in the universe.

\- Let's go and terminate these

evil female creatures.

\- And make planet Earth a

gay place to stay.

\- Yes Sir.

\- High gain reflector activated.

\- Wir kummern auf 34.

Wir FIXME auf selche zolche.

\- Ildo, put the radio meter gain

up on 45.

and activate the grooviator.

\- Attention, check all systems

operative.

\- And keep an eye on the proto meters.

\- Let's get the map on the

asteroid screen.

[Computer: Ready for female

termination

\- The area they call Russia, give

us information about that.

\- Mr Schwul, you go down there.

And then you go South.

[Computer: Activate, down

beaming transmitter

\- Sterb ihr stinkende Frauenkreaturen.

\- Ildo, show those yellow girls

what a real man is like.

\- Yes Sir.

\- Die, bad smelling females.

\- ArmInAss, now you can get all

the revenge you want.

\- Immer auf diesem schei? Boot,

immer und ich schopfe, und putze

\- und es ist kalt und ?berhaupt...

\- Ich m?chte doch nur ein sch?nes

Wochenende haben.

\- Sch?nes Wochenende.

Sch?nes Wochenende ist gut.

\- Ich bin nach jedigem m?ssen,

schroten m?ssen, putzen.

\- m?ssen f?r dich Kaffee machen

, f?r dich Essen machen muss,

du, du alter Lohnszu.

\- Uberholt, ein Schwarzer.

\- Ein Schwarzer? Wo?

\- Go to hell you monster.

\- Alle Kampel, vielen Dank.

\- Good work. You have cleaned up

the planet, and they now need a guide.

\- Let's meet in the

Inner Sanctuary.

\- Oh, Lord of the brown rings.

\- Thou that makes it blood run

to our penises.

\- Please help us to chose a guide for

the newly released man

planet of Earth.

\- They got the power the

real and the lust.

\- But they are like new born children.

\- We need a guy who can teach them,

how to give birth,

only to male children.

\- I will do the test.

\- I will help you to chose a man, who

can handle the deal.

\- All of you, stick your hands

into the aureole zone.

\- And when the light is up you

will have found the one

, among you who is fully able,

to be the Ambassador of Planet Earth.

\- You know what this means,

Ildo.

\- You will have to pick a new body,

for your job as a gay ambassador.

\- Prepare yourself for the body

transformation program.

\- I love you all.

[Computer: Body transformation

program is now entered]

[Computer: Your new skeleton is now

ready. Transformation in progress]

[Computer: Please select skin type]

[Computer: Your new skin type is

now selected]

[Computer: Proceed selection

process]

[Computer: Transformation completed]

\- Wow. What do you think of

my new body?

\- Yeah, very attractive, for sure.

\- You look like a dream.

\- Ah, ich h?tte mir ein solche

Korper gesehen.

\- Enough compliments.

\- Sgt Shaved Balls, activate

automatic down beaming.

\- Because you're coming with us.

\- Ildo get ready. Schwul, InArm.

\- Yes Sir!

\- Ildo, now I'm going to appoint you

the gay negroid Ambassador of the

planet Earth in the first degree.

\- and on behalf of the entire crew I

offer you my heartiest congratulations

for success in your new position.

\- And I think I speak for

everybody here.

\- Kneel down and get ready to receive

the holy gay negroid seed,

\- May it bring you supernatural power

and eternal life.

\- We will now have to leave.

\- Ildo, I am sure you will take care

and do a good job down here.

\- I wish you good luck.

\- And don't you ever ever forget

this categorical maximum:

\- Wherever there's a male race,

or life form in the Universe,

that's oppressed by females...

\- We will come, and free them.

\- For a GAY UNIVERSE.

\- For a GAY UNIVERSE.

\- Mission is ended.

\- And they drive along to

explore strange new worlds.

\- To seek out new life forms.

\- and to create new,

male only civilizations.

\- To boldly go, where

no gay has gone before.

For the love of god, get some help.

**This program was brought to you by the FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION: please get some fucking therapy or sumn bro. Shit's weird.**

**Author's Note:**

> What are you guys, fucking pedophiles? Whoowhee couldn't be me. 
> 
> Looking at the stuff people indulge in, I went so pale I wasn't black anymore...that's a yikes from me dawg.
> 
> Please take a joke, bruv. Madness innit?


End file.
